Maximum Nightmare
by BabyBlueWings123
Summary: The flock split up, and all of them are living in Panem. Except, no one knows which district anyone is in, but Max, Dylan, and Maya are all in District 12. Max is Katniss's mom. What happens when Katniss volunteers for the Hunger Games? Other flock members play a major part. Sorry if it sucks, it's my first try at a fanfiction...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the Hunger Games... *big sigh* **

**A/N: Just quickly, Angel is supposedly dead, even though the world ended. **

Max's POV

30 Years Ago

"It's time to pick, Max." Maya was too close to my face. Way too close. She was so close I thought maybe I'd steam up in my eyes like a windshield. It was really annoying. I had to resist punching her for probably the hundredth time in my life.

"I pick…." My voice trailed off. I just couldn't pick. Why did _I_ have to pick anyway?

"Max….." Maya groaned. We've been having this argument all week, and I managed to postpone it until Friday. Well, it was noon on Friday, we were relaxing and we'd just had lunch. Time to proclaim who I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. No pressure.

"I'm sorry I can't I - wait, Maya, you're me so pick!" Theoretically, if she were to pick Dylan, we have the exact same DNA, and he was programmed to love me. The one thing I've learned from being an experiment is that I am completely DNA, even my _oh, so lovely_ personality. He was programmed to love my DNA.

Maya sighed. "I'm not you, Max. I know in the end, you'll pick Fang. There's one difference between you and me right there. If I were you, I'd pick Dylan, so I'm picking Dylan." Maya proclaimed, got out of my face and walked over to stand next to Dylan. He put his arm around her, and it really didn't bother me that much. I didn't have the same history with Dylan that I did with Fang. I was glad that Maya didn't pick my best friend. Now he was mine forever. My heart skipped a beat at the very thought of it.

I looked at Maya and Dylan. Their smiles were genuine, and I could tell that they belonged together. Also, they were both clones, and they could have something in common.

I turned back to my best friend, my boyfriend, and the one that could completely relate to me even in the worst of times. The one who abandoned me, and the one who came back. The one who would always come back. I wanted to say something that would be romantic that we would remember years from now, but with me being – well – me, it didn't exactly come out that way. The first thing I noticed was his unruly, ugly hair.

"You desperately need a haircut." I said.

Hey, I tell it as it is.

He just laughed a laugh I hear so rarely and smiled. We are finally together, and this time nothing is going to keep us apart. He lifted up my chin and kissed me. It seemed like so long ago when I was taller than him. A lot has changed since then and not just height. I smiled, and suddenly Fang's face turned serious and I knew what was on his mind. I just had to read his eyes.

"After we find Angel." He said, and I nodded.

Chapter 1

Present

A lot of things changed. We kept looking for Angel for the next couple years without any luck. Nudge kept looking and we lost contact with her. Gazzy went with her but he settled down and we're almost positive that she lost contact with him. Then, Iggy and Ella settled down and he became Mayor of District 12. Dylan and Maya became bakers. If I ever became a baker, I would end up burning down the shop within five minutes. Later, me and Fang settled down and had two girls (Katniss and Primrose) and a couple years ago, he died in a mining accident/explosion. Yeah so things changed while we were going crazy looking for Angel. America became Panem and then the states became Districts. There are 12 districts and 1 capital. So Iggy, Ella, and their daughter Madge, Dylan, Maya, and their sons, and Katniss, Primrose, and I all live in District 12. While Nudge, Total, Akila, and Gazzy live elsewhere in Panem or possibly elsewhere in the world. I couldn't even think about Angel. We also have been living for over 100 years, so I don't recall much. Since Fang and I reached 20 we've been aging slower and slower. We decided to have kids 16 years ago so I might be the same age I was 16 years ago. I certainly don't feel any different physically then a few years after the world ended. I was physically 20, and I kinda stopped aging, I guess. One of the happy quirks of being a mutant. The weird thing is our daughters don't have wings yet. We think when they're is 20 or something their wings will start to grow, but they don't know I have wings or if they're going to grow wings. Yeah, that's going to be an interesting talk. I can already picture it.

_"Hey, Katniss! Hey Prim! Guess what I've been hiding from you for your entire life?" _

I pondered this as I attempted to drag myself out of bed. I always do a double check that my wings are closed before I go to wake up Katniss and Prim. Once a long time ago, I walked out of the house in my full, angel-like glory. It's a good thing we live far away from the Capitol, let's put it that way. I only got a few feet out of the house before Fang pulled me back in, but I'm almost positive someone saw me. Even though I was older, I still had the same level of paranoia. Some things never change

"Wings, Max." He said, in the voice that meant, _you're seriously being that stupid?_. We'd been so careful before the apocolypse, and now I was walking out in broad daylight exposing my wings. Bad Max.

When Fang was killed in a mining accident, I really didn't know what to do with myself. I felt as though I had no reason for living. I had almost lost Fang once, and I only saved him by injecting pure adrenaline into his heart. I couldn't even get down to him now, tell him how much I loved him. I just sat up there, holding Prim and Katniss away from the ropes. I had just lost my best friend and my husband. That was a major blow. I already lost Angel, Dylan and Maya I could live without, but the rest of my flock was gone. Well, Iggy was here, but I didn't see much of him. I never understood how Fang could go into the mines every day, because I knew of the completely rational fear all of my flock had of being confined underground. Growing up in a cage will do that to you.

I pushed open Katniss's door, pulling me out of my memories.

I looked at her bed, and found it empty, like I did most mornings. She was most likely out hunting with Gale. I looked for her bow that Fang made her – I could never figure out he managed to make that -, and found it missing too. She was definitely out hunting. I really couldn't stand it sometimes when she went out without telling me. When she was twelve, she would go out alone and it gave me heart attacks. I would wake up Prim and hold her close to me, just to keep her in sight. Prim would remind me so much of Angel sometimes it would physically hurt. I told her nothing bothered me when I started to cry in front of her.

Today, I just sighed and went on to Prim's room. I had to make sure Prim was ready for the Reaping. It was her first year, and I wasn't worried too much about her. Katniss made sure she didn't take tesserae, and her name was only in the bowl once. Usually the Tributes are older, 16 or 17. Like Katniss.

"Come on, An-" I caught myself and took a deep breath. "Prim. Time to wake up." I shook Prim's sleeping form, almost unreachable underneath her pillows and blankets. Angel used to sleep surrounded by all her stuffed animals and blankets, like a bird in a nest. Prim slept like that, too. Another reminder of Angel. I don't know how much the world thought I could take.

"Do I have to get up?" Prim asked, her eyes not even open.

"Yes you do." I smiled.

"Fine." She complied and pushed off her blankets and stood up. Then, she fell down, and I'm sure she would've bounced off the mattress if it wasn't missing half the springs. The thought of her even being in the drawing for those _horrible _Hunger Games made me sick to my stomach. She was my baby. She always would be. Her name was only in there once, but I still was worried.

"I'm going to give you your outfit, okay?" I said, and Prim barely nodded her tired head. Her blond hair seemed to defy gravity in some places, and I had to resist pushing it down. I knew she hated it.

I handed her the outfit that Katniss wore at her first Reaping. It consisted of a white blouse and a tan skirt. It wasn't much, but none of us really had much in District 12. In this case, it worked for Prim. She looked amazing in everything she put on. Well, I might be just _a bit _biased on that statement.

"Okay, now time for your hair." I continued. I really had no idea what I was doing. Katniss always did her own hair, and this was more of a Nudge thing. If only I still knew where Nudge was. I really could use her help, especially now. If she hadn't gone back to Europe, she was preparing herself to go to the Reaping. Or she was preparing her kids, like I was now. Oh, God. Nudge might have kids! My sweet, little Nudge!

I couldn't even think about Gazzy. Hopefully, he doesn't have kids yet. If they were both aging like I was, they'd be remotely five years older physically than when we split up.

I started cautiously braiding Prim's hair. I crossed one piece of hair and dropped it, then picked up another piece of hair and repeated. Pick up, cross, drop. Pick up, cross, drop. After a while, my hands started to defy my brain, making me mess up and restart. It took a while. Note to self: Give Prim a haircut. I finished and tied it with one of our few hair ties. Like most things here, they seem to disappear very quickly.

"That's so pretty!" Prim crooned over her hairstyle in our cracked mirror. "Are you going to do the other side?"

I just smiled even though I wanted to groan. I had only done _half _of Prim's hair by accident. Yeah, I _really _needed Nudge for this.

"Of course." I said and did _the rest _of Prim's hair.

Next, Katniss opened the door, still holding her bow and game bag. I took it from her and she placed down her bow gently. The bag was pretty heavy, so I was guessing she had a good day. Gale was really good at setting traps, and it most likely helped that Katniss inherited the raptor vision both Fang and I had, and she had an uncanny sense of accuracy. Maybe more genetics. My accuracy had to be good to shoot through a manhole in Paris. That was one of the few times that I realized I could've tuned to a human pancake immediately if the wind changed a little bit. So, yeah, I'd say my accuracy was _pretty _good. I stopped flying everywhere a while ago, but I still go for the occasional fly.

She walked right past me, not bothering to even breathe in my direction, and that hurt a little, but I deserved it. I had abandoned them for four years. I really would've done the same thing. In fact, I _did _do the same thing with Jeb. The exact same thing. Kind of creepy really. I guess this is karma coming to bite me in the butt.

"Tuck in your tail, little duck." I heard Katniss say, and I looked at Prim. Sure enough, the back of her shirt was sticking out, and it made her look like a duck. She doesn't tuck in the back of her shirt whenever she's nervous. Prim _quack_ed, and it hurt my heart. The odds were in for her favor, but there was still a chance. Katniss only had two more years until I didn't have to worry about her, and I could focus on Prim. It'll feel good in two years when I can hold Katniss's hand in the crowd. At least one of my ducklings will be out of hunting season.

I sighed as I saw children trudging off to the Square. They looked as if they marching off to war, and I realized that any one of them could be fighting for their lives in a few weeks. Let's hope it's one of them and not one of my ducklings. That was selfish, but every parent was thinking it.

"Time to get dressed, Katniss." I turned around to realize she was already in her room, changing. I had left one of my old dresses out for her, one of the rare ones I had. I think the only other dress I had was my wedding dress, and even that wasn't too pretty anymore. As she emerged, I almost cried. Her dark hair was braided behind her head, and fell over one shoulder. Her eyes flashed, and the blue fabric made her look like a Cinderella of sorts. I think Fang would've been proud of her. Katniss is the last thing in this world that reminds me of Fang.

"You look beautiful." I said, then realized how unlike me that is. I know what you're all thinking, _Invincible Maximum Ride has gone soft_. Maybe I have, but I can still kick some butt if needed. People get robbed a lot in District 12, and if I had to defend my home, I'd break out some Eraser – killing karate.

"Thanks." I think I heard Katniss mutter. One of the rare words she's spoken to me in a while "Prim, time to go."

Prim was still fretting over her chances when we left.

"B-but what if I get picked?" Prim started to sob when I was just out of her sight. I still had my hearing, and I could hear her crying.

"Your name is only in there once." Katniss reassured Prim.

"B-but – " Prim protested.

"You'll be fine. So will I. I promise." Katniss said. Prim nodded, and started to walk away. Oh, I've learned a lot in my life, and one thing is to never promise anything, no matter the odds. Katniss guided Prim to the lines where you get your fingers pricked. I shuddered just thinking about needles. Prim was the same way, and I didn't know how she would handle it. Even though I was an apothecary, I mostly dealt with plants. On the run, we really learned what was edible by trial and error. Don't try by trial and error, kids. When we found this district didn't have a healer, I filled the role. I would unwillingly do my duty when a mining accident victim came in, but I became immune to it after a while. Prim was fine with the blood, the needles freaked her out, though.

I saw my baby reach the front of the line, and flinch as they pricked her finger. Then, she joined the other twelve year old girls, who looked as nervous, if not more nervous, than Prim. I wondered how many had taken tesserae because they didn't have a choice. I wondered how many of them were only children, how many were hungry. I wondered which one might die. I had this gut – and we all know how many times my gut has been scarily accurate - feeling that the girl tribute was going to be a twelve year old, and maybe that's why at the moment I was scared for Prim more than Katniss.

**A/N: Okay, so that's it for this chapter. I'll try to update soon, but school is actually becoming... ****_work_****. SO, don't hate me if I don't update every day. But I want to know if I should continue, so Review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the Hunger Games... I can only dream. **

Chapter 2

Prim joined her group and the Reaping began. Effie Trinket appeared onstage, and everyone took a deep breath. A lot of people couldn't stand Effie because she was from the Capitol and was arrogant. Well, I'd dealt with a lot of arrogant people in my day, so I'm kind of immune to it. I don't like Effie for another reason, one that will be explained soon.

As Effie told the story about how the districts rebelled, and lost, I felt my heart slowly constricting. I wanted to open my wings, fly into the crowd, grab my girls and fly away, with them safe in my arms. But I was forced to stand and listen like everyone else, feeling helpless. I felt the same way when it was Katniss's first year. It was the Capitol's message to all of us. We're so powerful that we'll take your children, and there's nothing you can do about it.

The video I didn't even notice was playing on the screens ended, and Effie continued with the Reaping.

"As usual. Ladies First!" Effie trilled, eager to get along. This lady is _way _too perky about a death match. She smiled like the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. She walked over to the bowl with all the girls' names. Prim's name was in there once. Everyone in the crowd, children or parent, didn't dare to breathe. I just kept thinking about Katniss.

_Please not Katniss. Don't take her away. _I begged to whatever God was out there.

Instead, my worst nightmare came true.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie said into the microphone.

What? What? This has to be a hallucination, or a dream. No, not a dream. At any second, I would wake up. It would be the morning of Reaping Day. _Wake up! Wake up!_ I mentally screamed at myself. I felt all eyes on me, and I wanted to turn invisible. I looked up at the screens, and saw Prim's face projected on every single one. Her scared eyes were wide, and that made her look all the more young. I could barely control myself. A single tear fell down my cheek as I watched Prim climb up the stairs to her death. Not my baby. Prim was all I had left to remind me of Angel. I was going to lose her. By losing Prim, I was going to lose Angel all over again. I don't know how much the world thinks I can take.

I saw Prim tuck in her ducktail, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from absolutely losing it. If I hadn't bitten my cheek, I probably would've flown out over the crowd, scooped up Katniss, and then flown to the stage and rescued Prim. I would've flown out over the fence and we would've flown away. For miles and miles. So far away that the Capitol would never find us. Prim was going to die. She wouldn't last one day in the Games. She would die in the bloodbath that claims so many lives. I pictured Prim who has never picked up a weapon against a seventeen year old with a knife.

"No." I whispered.

"No! Prim! I volunteer! I volunteer!" I heard someone from the crowd shriek. I couldn't understand the voice at first, and my heart plunged even more than it already had. It was Katniss volunteering. Katniss was all that was left of Fang, and she was volunteering for Prim. "I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss pushed Prim behind her.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. It was like being forced to answer the question: If your husband or your closest sibling had to die, which one would you let die?

Well, I dare one of you readers to answer that question.

I was going to lose Katniss to the Hunger Games.

**A/N: So, how did you guys like that chapter? I was lucky to update today and not next week like I planned. I had a surprise day off from school. I might update later today, too. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

After Katniss left, I went straight to my room and cried. I didn't even bother to take my Reaping clothes off and change into something more usual, and I really hated my clothes. They were itchy, suffocating… and they reminded me of Katniss. I remember Katniss's first Reaping, and she had worn this exact outfit. It was haunting.

I pulled my blankets over my head, wanting to shut the world out. I wanted to find a way over the fence, I wanted to save Katniss. I wanted to… I don't know, grow wings or something and stop the train. I would save Katniss, and we'd escape the Capitol. They don't deserve to have _any _right to say what happens to my sister's life. They don't have the right to take anyone's life. Whoever came up with the Hunger Games was probably sick in the head. Whoever thinks it's entertaining to watch children fight to the death is seriously messed up. They also didn't have to sacrifice their child. The creators only said, _poor girl, stabbed by a spear_, or _poor boy_, _he was only twelve_. They didn't know the extent.

I wanted to go back in time and stop them. I wanted to know who I could hold accountable for my sister's probable death. I wanted names. I wanted to know where they lived.

I started sobbing and hitting the mattress, destroying one of the precious springs left in it. _May the Odds be Ever in your Favor_. I thought bitterly. Well, the odds were in Katniss's favor. It was _my _stupid fault. I could've done something. I could've said I was still eleven, and I could've pulled it off. I look really young. I curled up in a ball and just kept crying. At this point, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to mourn, because there was still hope, but I didn't dare let my hopes get too high. I didn't want to think about all the times Katniss was there for me when nobody was, but I didn't want to already picture her home. I was stuck in limbo, where the only thing to do was to cry.

I heard my door creak open, and I heard my mother's soft footsteps. Without looking, I could tell Mom sat down at the edge of the bed. I clutched the covers over my head, ready to pull if Mom tried to take the blanket off my head. She didn't and I slightly released my death grip.

_I wonder if Katniss is going to be okay_. I thought, my tears fading away.

"She's going to be okay." Mom said, seeming to read my mind. "She's a fighter. You are too."

I took the blanket off my head, and looked at Mom in surprise. I wasn't a fighter, that was Katniss. The most I could do was stay home alone.

"Me? A fighter?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't picture it. She was saying that I could be like Katniss.

"Yes, you. When your name was called, you didn't run away, you didn't cry, you just started walking up to the stage. And when Katniss volunteered, you wanted to save her. That's not your fight, Prim. You'll get your chance, but you have to wait until your older. Katniss will be fine. Trust me." Mom said, smiling. I could tell she was only slightly worried.

I really needed time to take that in. I needed time to try to comprehend it. I had always pictured myself as the one that needed protection 24/7. I always thought I was the weak one. I tried to picture myself on the front lines of a battlefield without much success. With my two braids that resembled pigtails, my wide eyes, and lack of height, I didn't exactly look intimidating. I looked more like a light snack. Suddenly, I realized why Katniss volunteered for me. I knew she loved me, and couldn't stand to watch me die. I knew that I wouldn't last a day in the Hunger Games, and everyone else knew it too. They just didn't think anyone would volunteer.

I couldn't even hold my own in the forest right outside the district that Katniss knew like the back of her hand. I always pictured myself as a nuisance when I went in the woods. I was something unwanted. Once, when Dad was still alive, I went in the woods with him and Katniss. While he and Katniss got under the fence quickly, pieces of fence snagged on my clothing. Thank God it wasn't running. Dad had to rescue me, and he told Katniss to go ahead and start hunting. I tried holding a bow like Katniss's, but it was heavy and I almost dropped it on my foot right off the bat. I was also unsuccessful with making traps. _Very _unsuccessful. I caught a leaf. I also couldn't walk quietly to save my life. I probably scared off any game within ten miles. I knew from Katniss's body language that she was ready to kill me. Dad took me back to the fence, and I shimmied under successfully this time. I went home and I never went back to the woods. Since then, I helped out in the apothecary, and never gave that day a second thought. I was only six, after all.

Based on that day, Mom said the exact opposite of reality.

Thinking about what Mom said about me not running and crying at the Reaping, I was strong. I was stronger than I was six years ago. I still wouldn't stand a chance in the Games, but I was taking baby steps. I got out of bed and walked over to my door. I cautiously pushed it open. I wasn't ready to face the world, but I might as well start with the only other person that understands my pain. Mom.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, seeing my still-red eyes and face. Tears had made clear streaks down my dirty face, and I was still sniffling. I merely nodded and sat down next to her. All I could do was stare. I felt like if I spoke, my voice would break. Across the table from me was the chair Katniss sat in when we had breakfast or dinner. You know, _if _we had breakfast or dinner. I had seen her sit in that chair so many times, in so many moods, I'd never be able to count them all. I looked at Mom and wanted to cry again. But I couldn't and I wouldn't. Not after Mom called me strong.

I dared myself to think a horrible thought, and prepare myself for the worst.

_If Katniss dies, I have to be stronger than ever_. I thought, hating the taste it left in my mouth, but I thought it anyway.

I have to provide for Mom, even if she zones out again. I could learn to do something productive besides making cheese and milking Lady, my goat.

I was in the middle of thinking how successful I would be at hunting without a teacher when Buttercup came in. He walked right over to me and purred and rubbed my leg. I pet him, and he jumped onto my lap. How he could ever be mean to Katniss, I'll never know. He was so caring and kind, always there when I needed him. I really needed someone to comfort me right now.

Just from thinking about it, I knew what I needed to do. I needed to prepare for Katniss's death. I had to try to hunt, even if I failed.

I put Buttercup on the ground and he _mew_ed in protest.

"I'll be back soon." I said to Mom, who merely nodded. She was already zoning out. She just stared into space, at a blank wall. Maybe she had convinced herself that Katniss didn't have a fighting chance, and had given up. I left the house, leaving the door open. Mom seemed to snap out of it and walked to close the door.

"Where are you going Prim?!" Mom called, sounding concerned. I couldn't blame her. She had already lost one child today, and she didn't want me out of her sight.

"Nowhere important." I called back, and turned towards town. Mom knew that town was nothing to get excited about. The train was long gone, and so was everyone there before. They were home celebrating. I also wanted to be alone. I heard the door shut with a _slam_ and turned around to run to the fence. I was going hunting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Katniss or Max, which one of you would like to do the honors?**

**Max: I will. **

**Katniss: What if _I _wanted to do it?****  
Max: Well, _I'm _going to. BabyBlueWings123 doesn't own Maximum Ride or the Hunger Games. **

**Me: *cries one tear of sadness* **

Prim's POV

Chapter 3

"No, Katniss, No! You can't!" I screamed, trying to push past my sister. I had to get up to the stage to save my sister, even if it meant my death. I wouldn't let Katniss die for me. I was pretty much useless to my family, I knew it. Katniss was the one that could provide for Mom when I died. Katniss could hunt, she had Gale, and what did I do? I helped in the apothecary. I had a goat, but that ate more resources than it gave. Katniss did the providing, and I just kind of didn't do anything.

"Prim. Go find Mom." Katniss said.

"No!" I yelled, my voice choking with tears.

"Prim, go!" Katniss said, hugging me. I saw traces of tears so miniscule that even the Capitol cameras couldn't pick them up.

Unfortunately, Gale dragged me away before I could stop Katniss. I screamed and kicked and pounded Gale as he walked away with me over his shoulder, but he didn't even slow down. As soon as we were out of the crowd, I got handed to my mother who was crying. She just hugged me. I think once she called me "Angel", but a lot of that moment is blurry. I felt my body go numb in shock. Katniss was in the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is a death sentence, everyone knew that. There was some chance if you were a career, but District 12 was as far from being a Career as humanly possible.

I watched helplessly as Katniss walked up to the stage.

"Oh my, we have a volunteer." Effie Trinket was in visible disbelief. "What is your name?" Effie held the microphone to Katniss.

"Katniss Everdeen." She said, almost as if she couldn't believe she volunteered.

"Mom, I need to volunteer. To save Katniss!" I cried to my mom. Her eyes widened in fear, and she shook her head and only held me closer to her.

"No. No Prim. Katniss will be okay." Mom said, her voice cracking on _okay_. It sounded like she was more trying to reassure herself than me. I had the feeling she was. She was always particularly attached to Katniss, especially since Dad died. Katniss looked like Dad, too. Same dark hair, same mysterious way of creeping up on you. Maybe that's what helps her hunt so well. When Katniss first started hunting and not telling Mom, she would freak out. She'd run around and wake me up, talk to herself, and just sit down after a while. Then, she'd go back to normal. I really didn't know what to do, so I'd just stay in my room as soon as Mom let me out of her death grip. Katniss would come back, and Mom would go on with her day, which consisted of doing nothing.

I was pulled out of the past by the drawing of the name for the boy tribute. It was some boy named Peeta. I'd never heard of him, but I hoped that Katniss wouldn't have to kill him. It never ended well if one tribute had their kill their district partner. Just the same, I hoped Peeta didn't kill Katniss.

Katniss and Peeta shook hands and they were led inside the Justice Building. The place held bad memories for our family. It's where we got the medal of valor for being brave in Dad's death. Now, it was where we got to say our goodbyes to Katniss. I didn't want to think of them as final goodbyes, but temporary goodbyes. Not goodbye forever, just a _see you later _kind of goodbye. Everyone around me dispersed into smaller crowds, then families. Mom just led me towards the Justice Building, and another family joined us. The mother was sobbing, and I saw the father crying too. Strange. Most fathers are hard as the coal they mine. Peeta's father seemed to be soft, caring, and genuinely concerned. The mother looked a lot my Mom. The resemblance was uncanny; almost exact.

I could tell Mom was intentionally trying not to make eye contact. With us just standing there, it got awkward pretty quick.

"Hello." Peeta's mom said through tears.

"Hello." My mom said back curtly. For whatever reason, Mom didn't want to speak to Peeta's mom. It was very confusing. Wouldn't they have something in common now that both their kids are in the Games? You'd think they'd get along better. Peeta's mom seemed to notice me there, and looked down.

"Are you Katniss's sister? Primrose?" She asked, sniffling. Her eyes were red, but she had a smile on her face. I nodded, and Peeta's mom looked up at my Mom.

"She really reminds me of -" Peeta's mom started, but my mom cut her off with a death glare. I only saw that look once, and it was aimed at Katniss. She was making a rope necklace, and singing a song I really can't remember. If looks could kill, Peeta's mom would be dead on the spot.

"I know." Mom said, hugging me closer to her. I almost couldn't breathe, her grip was so tight!

_Okay. _I thought. _I'm only being suffocated._

A guard dressed all in white came out, and I shrunk back. The mere sight of them terrified me. They were all so huge, and they were trained to kill. Don't tell me that wouldn't scare you, too! Plus, the gigantic gun they carried around didn't exactly make me feel calm. I felt like it was always aimed at me, and one finger was already on the trigger.

"You have five minutes." The guard said, and I rushed into the room and hugged Katniss.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise." Katniss said as she hugged me.

"It's okay. But now you have to make a new one." I said.

"What is it?"

"You have to promise to come home. You have to win. I don't even care about being rich. I just want you to live." I started crying.

"Don't cry, Prim. I promise I'll come home." Katniss promised.

I just hugged her. When we released each other, I noticed a new pin on Katniss's shirt. It was a mockingjay being held in the circle only by the tips of its wings, and it had an arrow in its claws. My mom chuckled for a moment, showing a rare smile.

"Who gave you that pin?" Mom asked, and Katniss looked at her like she'd grown three heads or something.

"Um… Madge. The Mayor's daughter." Katniss replied carefully.

Mom did something none of us expected. She laughed.

"Prim. I need you to listen to me. I'm going to come back, but in the meantime, you can get money by selling milk and cheese from your goat. Gale already agreed to give you some meat for every day." I nodded, and Katniss went on to our mother. In a slightly quieter voice, she continued.

"If I die," Katniss whispered. "you can't leave again. You need to be there for Prim. You're all she has. I won't be there to protect her."

"Katniss, that was dif-" Mom started, but Katniss cut her off.

"Different? You left. You were AWOL, and I got us through. Prim can't hunt, I never taught her, and Gale won't either. Prim just can't. You need to use the money from the apothecary to feed both of you. You. Can't. Leave." Katniss said, her gaze as hard as stone, and Mom nodded.

"I love you." I said to Katniss and we got one last hug in before the guard told us to leave.

I walked out with tears in my eyes, wondering if I'd ever my sister alive at home ever again.

**A/N: Sorry it's really short! I'm having a really bad case of writer's block. Anyway, R&R! See you next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay, so this is awkward... Max and Katniss broke out of my little place for them, and now I'm alone... So I guess I'm doing the disclaimer now. I don't own Maximum Ride or the Hunger Games... They belong to James Patterson and Suzzane Collins. I don't know if I'll ever come to terms with that... And a shoutout to To Kill A Blonde! You were my first Reviewer! Thanks! :)**

Max's POV

Chapter 5

I could tell that she was upset. She only came to me for comfort in the worst of times, when she was truly desperate. She was still probably angry with me as Katniss is. Plus, that stupid cat Buttercup only shows compassion for anything but cat food. He was always growling at me and Katniss, but never Prim. Prim had saved him, and Katniss and I didn't exactly warm to the idea of having a cat. I mean, it was another mouth to feed, and we could barely feed the ones we had. I eventually got over it, but stupid Buttercup never really learned to love me. Buttercup growled, his eyes flashing, claws unsheathed. It was times like this I missed Total more than ever. At least he never threatened us, just bored us to death. I realized soon after Prim bought Buttercup home that she even had the same _personality _as Angel. Prim wanted to save everyone and everything. She was always willing to do whatever it takes to save someone, with the exception of the Hunger Games. That's where everyone draws the line.

I really hoped that Prim didn't get Angel's little phases of wanting to take over everything and rule the world. That might be a little scary.

I knew Prim was going to town, just so she could get out of the house. It reminded her too much of Katniss. It reminded _me_ too much of Katniss. I wondered where she was. District Six? District 4?

_I wonder how she'll feel about the Capitol_. I thought. I personally hated the Capitol, and not just because they had the Hunger Games. They did unnatural things to themselves. They dye their skin, hair, and anything else that can be dyed. There have probably been requests for them to add on wings, like Ari. They didn't know how horrible it would turn out. My eyes went wide with fear. What would they do to Katniss? What would they do to my daughter?

If she got a good stylist, she could possibly survive, but her chances were slim. I didn't dare tell Prim that. She was worried enough as it was. I couldn't go back on what I said and say that Katniss had no chance. I abandoned whatever I was playing with in my hands and sat down, unsure of what to do with myself. What was there to do when a part of you was ripped away, leaving a jagged wound? What was there to do when there was _nothing _you could do?

I wanted to scream in frustration. I knew what I wanted to do, but I didn't know if I could. I wanted to leave Panem, but knew I couldn't. I wanted to rebel and take down the Capitol, but knew I couldn't. I wanted to just pick up and leave, but knew I couldn't. I felt completely helpless, and I hated it. Then, I realized what I actually wanted to do. I wanted to do something completely un-Maxish of me. Young Me would've shuddered at the thought. Back then, I would rather take on a whole army of Flying Erasers alone rather than do what I was about to do. I got up to leave the house, and decided to leave Prim a note in case she came back before I did. I might be out for a while.

_Prim,_

_I have to go see someone quickly. I'll be back, I promise. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

I sighed and dropped the pen to leave. I only knew one other person who I knew wouldn't turn me away. Iggy.

I wanted to see Ella, but that would depend if she was feeling up to moving. She had the worst headaches that I ever saw. They remind me of the brain-splitting brain attacks I used to have, except she didn't get flashes of images or a Voice like I did. My Voice disappeared around the time Angel… died. There, I finally said it. Angel died.

I started towards the biggest house in District 12, a long walk from my house. I made one of my famous snap decisions, and we all know how well those end. No one was around, and the Capitol didn't pay much attention to us. I did a 360, and almost laughed at the insanity of it all. I felt 16 again. There was no better feeling. I snapped out my wings, and got a running start. They flapped, and I took off, no different than the last time I ever did this. I guess it's like riding a bike. You never truly forget. Then, I saw something from the sky that I never saw from this point of view. Prim, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

Crap.

"Angel! I see an angel!" Prim started yelling, but no one was around to her. I started circling to land next to her, and she started to freak out.

"I see an- Mom?" Prim asked as my face came into view. She just stared in shock. I was getting that Zoo Exhibit feeling that I got a lot before. I always ran away from those people, but I couldn't run away from my own daughter. It may not be the right time for her to find out, but I couldn't fix it now. It's time.

"Prim, it's a _really _long story. One that can't really be explained right now. But, long story short, I have wings. I promise I'll explain." I tried to explain, but it came out wrong. I knew I wouldn't be able to do this on my own. How would I explain _everything_? Prim was innocent, and I didn't want to ruin her dreams with whitecoats and Erasers, but how was I going to explain this without it. I would need Iggy for this, too.

"I'm sorry. But I know someone who might actually explain it better. Do you want to meet someone?" I asked, half-expecting Prim to say no. I had dumped a lot on her today.

"Yeah. Sure." She said, and I picked her up.

"What are you-" She protested.

"We have to fly to get there, Prim." I said, and took a running start, Prim in my arms. This is what it would've been like to hold Angel at twelve years old. I flapped, and we surged up in the air. Prim's eyes lit up with wonder.

"I'm flying. I'm flying!" She cried excitedly, and I didn't stop her. She could yell all she wanted, and no one would hear her. I went higher so that she could yell to her heart's content.

"Wow." Was all Prim whispered.

Her face was full of pure joy, and I could totally relate. The first time I flew, I could barely believe it. I dreamed of the day when Prim grew wings I could teach her to fly. If she ever grew wings.

I spotted Iggy's house and went in big swooping circles, preparing to land. I knew the house wasn't that closely guarded. I had gone there the day after Fang's death, after I was sure Katniss and Prim were asleep. I had cried there for a while. And now I was going back. I wonder how he would react to Prim. Would he react like Maya did, saying that Prim reminded him of Angel? Well, she didn't say _Angel_, but I could tell.

I landed, and almost fell over, like an idiot. I haven't flown in forever, and even though the flying was fine, I still had to work on the landing. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door. I wonder how much Iggy has changed. It'll be like a reunion with the three of us, Ella included. And then there was Prim. How much would she freak out knowing she was the daughter of a mutant? I don't know.

I knocked on the door.

**A/N: I was able to post this during a free period/boring period in school. Thank God for boring classes with teachers that don't pay attention! R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Maximum Ride or the Hunger Games. They belong to James Patterson and Suzzane Collins**

Chapter 6

When you go to your Mayor's house, you might expect a doorman, some pretty classy music, and fancy décor all over the place. Not exactly Iggy's style. Since he's blind, he tries to have as little furniture as possible to crash into, especially in the hallway by the door. Iggy opened the door, and I remembered I had to introduce myself before I hugged the breath out of him. That kid knows some pretty good street karate. I know because I taught him.

"Igster!" I exclaimed, and his face visibly relaxed. He knew it was me, and we hugged.

"How's Ella?" I asked, barely hiding my excitement. Maybe I could see Ella today, for the first time in _so_ long. Strangely enough, Ella stopped aging around the same time we did. It might have something to do with exposure, but I couldn't be sure.

"She's much better, actually. She's getting better." He said. "Max, I know you're not alone. I may be old, but I haven't forgotten the skills you drilled into our heads. I hear another set of footsteps behind you, and I heard someone yelling in the sky. I knew it wasn't you or Fang, and knowing that Katniss is on her way to the Capitol, I'm guessing it's your other daughter, Primrose."

My eyes widened in surprise. He did remember everything from being on the run. His hearing has probably gotten better. I bent down to see Prim clinging to my legs the way she used to do when she was four or five. I pried her off me, and she looked terrified.

"How does he know who I am?" Prim whispered, and I almost laughed. Iggy smiled, and I guessed Prim thought he couldn't hear her.

"He's…" I really couldn't find the words to explain what Iggy was to me. He was like my brother, but he wasn't genetically. Of course, that never mattered to me, and it shouldn't matter to Prim either. "He's your uncle." I said. Iggy's smile got bigger, and Prim stopped freaking out. She took a cautious step towards him.

"And Prim," she turned around, "after today, the whole country knows who you are."

"Are you really my uncle?" Prim asked.

"I guess so." Iggy said, and he and Prim hugged. I know Prim saw that Iggy was blind even though he looked right at her, and she decided not to push it.

"We _do _look kind of alike." Prim said, and I could see it. Same blonde hair, same skinny limbs that the rest of the flock had, same pale skin. Now that I really looked, I could see the resemblance.

"So, Mom, is _this _who's going to help you tell me?" Prim turned to me, and I nodded solemnly. Iggy looked at me like_ since when does anyone else know?_

I answered _she caught me flying_.

He was mad. He probably called me some things I can't exactly say, but I saw it. I might as well have been written across his forehead. If I had to think of a PG way to put it, it would be _What the heck is wrong with you?!_

I shrugged, and Iggy sighed.

"Primrose-" Iggy started.

"Prim. Everyone calls me Prim." She said, and for a second I saw the Angel-like fire in her eyes.

"Okay. Prim, you might want to sit down." Iggy said, motioning to the one couch that was there. She sat on the couch, intrigued by its luxury. The luxury of having something soft to sit on was foreign to her. This wasn;t the life I wanted my kids to have.

"Now, you have to understand. This was a long time ago, and there were some bad people." I started, and Prim was immediately sobered. She was interested in my story.

"And they made me the way I am. I was made in a science lab, like one at your school, but it was much more intense. Have you done any experiments yet? Dissections?" I asked, and for a minute I sounded like a normal mom, asking their kid how their day was. Prim nodded, and I continued.

"What did you… dissect?" I almost choked on the word, and I saw Iggy go pale.

"Um… a cat was the only one my class did, but I backed out because I kept thinking about Buttercup." Prim shivered. Iggy looked confused. I quickly told him that we have a cat named Buttercup, and he nodded.

"Imagine… doing those on people. Kids." I knew I said too much the second it left my mouth. Prim made a small sound, like an animal being strangled.

"K-kids?" She asked, and I nodded. "Who are they?"

"They _were_ scientists." I stressed _were _so Prim wouldn't get the idea that they were still alive, still hurting people.

"You were one of them, weren't you? You were an experiment." Prim inferred with her eyes glancing at the floor, and I felt like I would cry. Prim's innocence, her happy view of the world was being taken away be me, her mother. Iggy sensed that I couldn't go on, and picked up where I left off.

"Your mom wasn't the only one. The scientists took our genes and messed with them. They put bird DNA in us. You've learned about DNA?" Iggy continued and opened his wings the slightest big, and Prim just kept nodding.

"Well, the bird genes gave us wings. It also gave us lighter bones, and the ability to breathe higher in the sky. It wasn't all bad. There were six of us. Well," He turned to me. "Do you include Maya and Dylan?"

"No." I said, putting all the hate and anger on that one word.

"Okay, then. There were six of us. Your mom, your dad, me, another boy and two more girls. Their names were Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. I don't know if she's ready to hear this. About the School." Iggy said to me, and Prim snapped out of her vegetable-like state and spoke up.

_"She _is right here. Please tell me. It can't be that bad." Prim said, and I knew she was ready. I had to tell her this part. It was the only way.

"The School was what we called the lab we grew up in. We lived there in dog crates, they don't exist here, but they were small cubes with doors that we couldn't even stand up in. While we weren't in our dog crates, the scientists ran tests on us, made us do all sorts of things, took blood more times than any of us could count." I said. If I stopped, I wouldn't be able to finish. Prim shivered at the mention of blood being taken. "I know it's hard to hear, but you wanted my story, right? Anyway, the six of us who had wings, we bonded in the lab, except for Angel. She was the youngest, and couldn't talk. But we bonded with her, and would defend her from anything. We called ourselves the flock. It was bad pun with the wings, but we were eight when I made it up. It seemed like a good idea." I had to finish because Iggy cut me off.

"We had our own secret language and everything. For emergencies or when there were whitecoats, scientists, around. This wasn't a spy movie, but we had each other, and we held our own in there. Then, a whitecoat named Jeb got us out. Hid us from the rest of them. He taught us to fly, even though he couldn't. He pushed your mom off a roof." He smiled. "The look on her face was priceless."

Prim cracked a smile.

"But then, Jeb disappeared. He died, or so we thought. But anyway, we were in and out of the School a lot, and I saved your mom's sorry butt once." I glared at Iggy. He was degrading me in front of my kid! Then, I realized the death glare was wasted. Again. "But she saved _our _sorry times than I even want to remember."

I smiled.

"We were like siblings, from other parents." I said. "That's why Iggy is your uncle." A look of comprehension dawned on Prim's face.

"What about the others? And what was dad's name?" Prim asked, full of curiosity.

"Fang. Your dad's name was Fang. The reason we don't have contact with any of the other flock members is complicated. You see, Angel… went missing." I didn't have the heart to tell Prim that her youngest aunt had died. "And we all went looking for her. Even though Fang, Iggy, and I missed Angel very much, we figured that maybe we should let her live on in memories. Nudge kept looking, and Gazzy went along. We'd looked for her for so long, and we hadn't found anything. So, your dad and I got married, and Iggy got married, and the rest is history." I said, and I felt much better. I didn't have to keep my secret from Prim at least. If Katniss came home, I would tell her, but the sinking feeling in my heart told me otherwise.

The silence was louder than a screaming train. Prim let all that sink in, and I'm surprised she didn't faint. I had counted on her fainting somewhere in the back of my mind.

"What did Dad look like?" Prim asked.

"Prim, you know what he looked like." I said.

"No, I mean when you were young." Prim said, and Iggy left the room. I tried to describe Fang, but it didn't come out right. Iggy returned with a poster. A poster from the days when we all the flying sideshow for the Coalition to Stop the Madness.

I took it from Iggy, and showed Prim the various flock members, and started from left to right.

"This one is Gazzy." I pointed, and Prim looked at me in confusion.

"Why was he called Gazzy?"

"It was short for Gasman. Let's just say he had a special gift." I explained.

"Yeah. One that could clear the room." Iggy added, and I had to laugh. Prim caught on soon enough.

"This one is Nudge." I looked at Nudge for a minute. To my surprise, I saw a hole in the picture of her wing. I remember that day. She told me wanted to cut off her wings to be normal. I shuddered.

"Nudge couldn't stop talking to save her life." I said, and Iggy covered his ears, as if they were bleeding.

"That one's Iggy if you can believe it." I joked, and Iggy just looked at me neutrally. He never cared what he looked like. He never saw the judgmental glares people gave the flock when we were in public, so appearances didn't matter to him.

"This was your dad." I pointed to Fang. His hair was still really long, and he still wore all black.

"Dad had wings, too?" Prim asked, probably in shock. I nodded, smiling. I remembered Fang's face when were younger, in the School. We'd communicate through bars in crates. Then, I remembered him when we were older, and I was told I had to save the world. I remembered every emotion that I'd ever seen Fang display, even if for a split second.

"Is that Angel?" Prim asked, more sober than ever. Angel's smiling face looked up at me from the poster, and my heart started to melt. That was the last picture I had of Angel. Prim looked at Angel on the poster for a minute, and made a connection I had known for a long time.

"She looks like me when I was younger." Prim said, and I nodded. It was all I could do to keep from losing it.

Wait a minute. Is that _you_?" Prim asked in disbelief. I looked at myself in the dead center, wings unfurled behind me. My hair was highlighted with blonde, and underneath me, the words _Max and the Amazing, Flying Flock! _

"Your name is Max?" Prim asked in wonder.

"You didn't know that was my name?" I asked Prim, looking her dead in the eye. She seriously didn't know my name? Had I really failed that much as a parent?

"No." Prim shook her head.

"Yeah. My name is Max." Eager to change the subject, I switched to the poster.

"Why do you have this?" I asked Iggy in surprise. I handled it gingerly. It was a miracle this piece of paper survived the apocalypse, but a hundred years after? This thing might crumble to dust if I breathe too hard on it.

"Not me. Ella. She likes to look at it when you're on her mind." He said, and my eyes widened in shock.

"She thinks about me?" I asked, and Iggy looked at me like I was crazy.

"You two _are _sisters." He pointed out, and Prim started bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I have an aunt? Where is she?!" Prim almost yelled.

"She's here. But if you meet her, you have to be quiet, okay? She has some bad headaches." I turned to Iggy. "Is it okay if Prim meets Ella?"

"Sure. Prim, come meet your aunt." Iggy said, and Prim followed him down the hall to where Ella was suffering from her headache. Maybe Prim would take her mind off it.

**A/N: So, are you liking it?! I want feedback people! Some predictions, suggestions, anything you want to see...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't own Maximum Ride or the Hunger Games... **

**Friend: Wait, you don't? You LIED!**

**Me: No. I've had to say this stupid Disclaimer EVERY CHAPTER! **

**Friend: Really?**

**Me: Yeah. Maximum Ride and the Hunger Games belong to James Patterson and Suzzane Collins. Sadly :(**

Nudge's POV

Chapter 7

Even over six hours after the reaping, I was still in silent shock. Six hours was probably my personal record for being speechless. Rue? Rue was going into the Hunger Games? This couldn't be happening. It was her first year! I wasn't all that worried, had let my guard down, and _this _is what happened. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, in District Eleven knew that Rue had no chance to be a victor. She was small, fast, and good at climbing trees, but what good would that do her if she was in a desert?

Then again, she might have a chance. After all, she has the one the most important abilities that someone in a life or death situation can have. The ability to think on your feet. I developed it after Gazzy settled down in District 3. There, he can make bombs and play with electronics to his heart's content. I still wanted to find Angel though. I went back to Paris, but found nothing. Paris was underwater. Any hope of finding Angel was gone, sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Even with my ability to breathe underwater, I didn't want to risk swimming in post-apocalyptic waters.

"Mom?" One of my daughters, Iris, asked. I looked down at her, and saw the resemblance to Rue that everyone always said she had. I never saw it, but with Rue gone, it was so much more obvious. Same face, same color eyes, even their voices sounded the same. Rue was always especially close to Iris. Iris cried the most when Rue was Reaped.

"Yes?" I said, my voice almost cracking.

"Is Rue going to be okay?" Iris asked, fear in her young eyes. I didn't know how to respond. I didn't want to say that Rue would be fine, and then have Iris upset when Rue died. I couldn't tell her that Rue had no chance right off the bat, but I didn't want to get her hopes up. So I did what anyone would do. I stayed indecisive.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." I said, trying to keep from crying. "Go play with your sisters and brothers." I sent Iris towards her six other siblings, three boys and three girls, and just thought.

_Why Rue? What did Rue ever do to deserve this? How could this be happening? She'll be dead in a week. _I realized all my thoughts were extremely depressing, and instinctually stopped. I was so used to Angel always being my head when I was younger that it became second nature to stop thinking negatively. Even though Angel was gone, the instinct remained.

_I should check on everyone, make sure they're okay._ I resolved, and headed towards the room where all my children normally played. Today, they weren't playing. They just sat in a circle and talked about Rue. I noticed Iris in particular, who was slumped over, with her head hanging low. All of them were talking about Rue as if she were already dead. They said things like, "She _was _so smart and kind." They also said "She _didn't _deserve this."

They talked as if they were at her funeral.

Suddenly, Iris sat straight and snapped her head up. Being the youngest, I don't know how she could possibly have picked up on what her siblings were doing, even if the others didn't. Violet, my oldest daughter, was speaking at the time, and Iris gave her the death glare.

"I just can't believe she's- What?" Violet stopped talking mid-sentence when she saw Iris's face. The way Violet asked the question wasn't a caring, kind _what? _It was a word filled with venom, hate, and anger.

"Stop talking about Rue that way." Iris muttered, fire in her eyes. The thing that really surprised me is that she didn't back away, didn't look down. She was angry. I had never seen Iris angry before, never in her whole life. She was always the one that never held grudges, apologized for things she didn't do. Sometimes, Iris was too scared to get angry at someone and defend herself. But now, hearing them talk about Rue, she was spitting _mad_.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked, and Iris just shook her head disappointedly.

"How _dare _you talk about Rue like she doesn't have a chance. Like she's already dead! She has a shot. She's going to be okay and come home in two weeks. She _has_ to be okay." Iris basically breathed fire she was so mad. There was a moment of awed silence from the entire family, broken by Violet and her big mouth.

"Stop being so naïve, Iris. Rue _doesn't _have a chance. She's _not _coming home, and she _won't _be okay! She'll be dead in the bloodbath!" Violet exclaimed, putting every ounce of hurt, pain and anger into those few sentences. Then, Violet ran out of the room, right into me.

"Violet! What was that all about?! You know how upset everyone is about Rue being Reaped, and you just give up her before the Games even start! You made your siblings cry. Rue may still be the oldest in this family, but while she's gone, you need to grow up! And the first thing you have to do is go back in there and apologize to your brothers and sisters. Rue did everything she could to keep this family going when I couldn't afford to, put dinner on the table when no one else could, and now she might have to give her life to keep everyone under the Capitol's radar. Respect that. _I _have the utmost faith in her. Rue is a little survivor. She's been here long enough and breaking the rules! That makes me believe that she might come home. Rue isn't an idiot. She's clever. Possibly clever enough and sneaky enough to win." I whispered, scolding my daughter.

"But, Mom, Rue _doesn't have a chance_! She's twelve, and you know what happens to them." Violet didn't have to elaborate. I already knew. They were picked off in the beginning. "I'm just preparing everyone for the worst. I want her home, too. I do. I don't that will happen though."

I was furious. I couldn't even stand to look at my daughter anymore. I could comprehend her way of thinking, but I didn't want it applied to my kids. They shouldn't have to prepare for the worst. They just shouldn't.

"Violet, just go to your room right now." I said, rubbing my forehead. I was getting a headache from thinking of everything that had happened today, and how quickly my life had been turned upside down. My oldest daughter was gone, my second oldest daughter was acting out, and my youngest was probably going to be depressed for the rest of her life if Rue didn't come home.

Violet stalked off, steam almost coming out of her ears.

One of my sons came in, and there were tears in his eyes.

"Is Rue really going to die?" He asked, and I mentally swore at Violet. Instinct be darned, she was hurting her own brother. I could count on one hand all the times in my life I've been at a loss for words, and this was one of them. I just had to stay neutral with everyone with the exception of Violet. I said my real opinion to her. But, what was I going to tell my young kids if I made a promise Rue would live, and she died. Kids took promises much more seriously.

"I don't know." I said, and realized how late it was. Through the small window we had I saw that the watch lights on the towers were on. Even though the Reaping was today, we still had to work tomorrow. I walked into the room of crying kids, and shepherded them all up to the two rooms for the kids, one room for the boys and one room for the girls, and tucked them all in. When I tucked in Iris, she didn't go to sleep.

"Can you sing to me, Mom?" She asked.

I was startled for a moment. I really couldn't sing, but I knew that Rue had always sung to Iris every night. I always heard the lullaby. I think I knew it well enough. I nodded and started to sing.

_"Deep in the meadow, Under the willow, A bed of grass, A soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your eyes. And when they open, The sun will rise._" I sang, but couldn't remember the rest. Iris looked asleep, so I took that as my queue to go. I closed the door, and stood there for a minute. I still had my hearing that was better than average, and I heard something coming from inside. It wasn't threatening, it was singing. Iris singing to be exact.

"_Here it's safe, and here it's warm. And here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you_." She sang, her voice choked with tears. That was the last thing that she could remind herself of Rue with. I walked down the hall, and crawled into bed, exhausted. I just wanted this day to be over.

**A/N: Betcha weren't expecting _Nudge's _point of view! Did you like it? R&R! please! I want suggestions on what you didn't like, or predictions about what you think might happen. And show this to other people. K bye!**


End file.
